masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Feros: Data Recovery
Query 1) What is the reward for completing this assignment? 2) Is it possible to complete this assignment when acquiring it from Gavin Hossle after the completion of the main Feros assignments? Previous editors seem to disagree. Thanks! --Heliossoileh 17:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :The reward is just leveled XP and credits. I don't know if you can acquire the mission from him after you kill the Thorian, but you can complete it. He'll be located in the colony instead of the refugee camp afterward. I'm going to go back through Feros soon making another character for ME2, so I'll be able to confirm or deny mission acquisition later unless someone else does so first. --ArmeniusLOD 18:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Cheers. --Heliossoileh 18:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Retroactively Achieving this Assignment I believe it's impossible to go back and finish this assignment after you've defeated the Thorian. You can't gain access to the skyway. Therefore it's vital to secure the disks before you come back to fight the Thorian under the Zhu. Kgosser 03:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :It is impossible to complete the assignment after the Thorian only if you don't have the disks. If you do have the disks then Gavin Hossle will be at the colony and you can complete it then, but again if you don't have the disks, then you are out of luck. Lancer1289 03:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :It is not impossible for the PC version, if you do not mind using the console commands that is. You can teleport to the skyway with the help of "At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR40_01". However that teleports you at the end of the second skyway and its a long way back without the Mako, which is left right before the elevator in the end of the mission. You can teleport back to the colony or spawn a vehicle to avoid walking all the way through it (read the PC Cheats article for more info on that). s3m0 04:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::And let me just point out that any mods or hacks are not allowed in articles. Therefore, it is impossible if you play the way the game was supposed to be played. Lancer1289 17:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That is a matter of personal opinion. That is no hack or a mod, it is a console command included in the game. You might call it a cheat but in the end if the developers intended for the elevator to be stuck that way they should have disabled the quest if you return from the main mission without the data disk. That way you will not be able to take the assignment and get stuck with it. s3m0 08:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are breaking the game through what is an exploitation of a vulnerability. If it was not any sort of outside gameplay exploit, it would be part of the gameplay. It is not a matter of personal opinion. So as stated, it has no place in any legitimate walkthrough article and will not be added and will be removed if added. And what the developers should have or should not have done is not what is being debated. Oversights like that happen in all games. Also, please, for the sake of the community; don't revive talk sections months after there has been no response.--Xaero Dumort 08:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Indeed. A cheat isn't a legit way of getting through the game, nor it is a reason to include it in the walkthrough because of what it is, a cheat. It is hacking/modding the game and there is no way to get around that. You do realize that a console is only there because of the way the Unreal Engine, which Mass Effect is built on, works right? If it was a different engine, it might not even have it. Granted all PC games have some form of it, but still it is a way to get around and do things that the game was never intended to. Also just to point out, that discussions can be revived at any point, although it is not encouraged to do it in the same thread. I know in more than a few cases, things discussed have been proven wrong in statements by devs. Lancer1289 17:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Um OK, It is obvious that we have different opinions about the matter and there is no point in arguing, I just wanted the mention the option for like-minded people, who wouldn't mind cheating when there is no other option (arguably). For me, what matters is what brings you the most fun of the game. If you get the most of it by playing legit, OK, but there are those who won't mind cheating to get around something that the devs of the game missed (hypothetically). Anyway, I'm fine with it if you do not want to include that in the article, after all you have contributed to this wiki more than I ever will, you guys have the word. I'm happy that it will stay in the comments at least, so someone like me could find it - I had to figure it out myself. s3m0 10:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Still though, if it isn't a legit way of getting it, then it doesn't have a place in this type of article. Now there are places were that kind of information is allowed, which you already pointed out. Of course it can stay here, as site policy prevents me from removing comments, not that I'd do it anyway however. Mentioning things like this on talk pages has happened before, will continue to happen, and I really don't have a problem with it. Granted it can't be pointed out in the article, as it isn't the legit way of doing it. I know some wikis would put something like that in the article, but precedent says that we don’t allow hacks, bypasses, or anything else that isn’t legit in a walkthrough article, or in main articles outside of specific places. Lancer1289 12:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hossle's ME3 War Asset The page says that if "The Fan" assignment was completed and you found hossle's data you can "call in a favor" in ME3 for a war asset. Personally I've never seen this, so could someone add some details? Like where you call in the favor or if there is other variables that factor in. Why I want to know is because I have a save where I completed Conrad's quest, I got Jenna out of Cora's Den and I got hossle's data yet I've not found this. Oh, and if all that is written on another page, please direct me there instead -- FieryWrath 16:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC)